The Reluctant Interview Want reviews!  Please!
by Pen4Nik
Summary: This is my first story, Burt is asked to conduct a lengthy interview by a graduated student to chronicle his life, when they get sie-tracked by some new developments with El Blanco!
1. Chapter 1

Reluctant Interview Please i want lots of reviews! First one!

By Pen4Nik

Disclaimer: "Tremors" is not owned by me, but by Stampede Entertainment, Universal Studios, and their affiliates. No copyright infringement is intended. But I would love for Stampede to use this plot for a Tremors 6 Script! LOL

This is something I thought about. A segue of sorts from the Tremors 3 into the TV show, but then it kind of took on its own identity. I went with it. Who knows, the ending kind of leaves me with a few questions that could be answered with a follow-up story. Tremors rules! And I love the Burt man! He's just too cool! More chapters to follow shortly.

"Hey Jodie, came for my mail!" Burt sat down at the bar stool, hoping ad praying that Melvin hadn't sent another manila envelop. He looked at the stack and saw the yellow envelop. "That terd!"

"Yeah, fun huh? Do you want me to file it again?"

"Yeah, and this time I want to watch. Better yet, let me do it!" He slowly fed the unopened envelop into the shredder. "Never in a million years will I sell!"

"None of us will. But you did get another envelop. It's from a university. Nevada State."

"Wonderful! They probably are trying to send some scientist back out here again! Where's Jack?"

"Bixby, he had to work the car wash, the other manager called out today. He won't be back until late."

"Perfect." He looked at the white envelop with hesitation. "You open it. And read it too!"

"Well, I'll get to that one in a minute, there is something else you need to look at." Jodie's face took on a somber look. "You need to do this Burt, I know you aren't going to like it." She handed him a black pen. "Sign it and get on with your life. It came in yesterday."

"Don't tell me." His eyes went dark and he rubbed his forehead. "It's from the lawyer."

"Yup."

"From Heather."

"Yup."

"Man." His voice went up and he held his breath. "I can't Jodie. Not today."

"Burt, you've been on your own for eleven years. It's time you sign it and get on with your life. Who knows, you might find it again. You and I both know Heather isn't coming back!"

"I know! I know. Give it to me." He huffed air out. "This sucks!" He pulled the official looking papers out. Divorce? "Underground…..god damn worms!" He took a long look at the stapled stack of divorce papers. He looked at the pen and fiddled with the cap, pulling it off the pen and replacing it a few times before taking the plunge. He quickly scrawled his signature on the paper. "I hate this."

"Yeah, well, now to another bit of news." She flicked the folded piece of paper open. "You are one famous man Burt. It's a request for an interview."

"With who?" Burt rolled his eyes.

"A Casey Stamp. Wants to follow you for an exclusive interview. For a thesis paper on the worms. You should do it. Who knows, it might even get published."

"I'm not a puppet! I don't like doing interviews. It's bad enough the last one I did was with Heather. Soldiers of Fortune had a four page article on us. I don't -" His voice was cut off by his computer screen. "Shh, El Blanco." He hit a few keys. "He's passing through. I really need to get another way of tracking him better. Something smaller."

They sat silently and waited for him to pass. "Coast is clear. Any bright ideas?"

"Yeah, here." Jodie slapped a box on the counter. "Found them through a science company. They are wrist seismographs, like a watch. Might be useful."

"I like it. I like it a lot. I'll test them out. I'm going home."

"What home?" Jodie snorted. "Sorry. It slipped out."

Burt flashed her a glance of anger. "What did you expect me to do? Let it kill us?"

"Well, no, but you didn't have to blow up your house!"

"How was I supposed to know that the ass-blaster didn't multiply! Forget it! I'm going and I'm going to - shoot off some rounds!" He paused. "Are you sending that back out today?"

"Yeah. And about the interview, will you consider it?"

"I haven't decided yet!" He shoved his sunglasses on his face. "Ask me again tomorrow!" With that, he turned and left, grumbling on his way out of the store. "Damn worms, never cut you any slack!"


	2. Chapter 2

Reluctant Interview

By Pen4Nik

Disclaimer: "Tremors" is not owned by me, but by Stampede Entertainment, Universal Studios, and their affiliates. No copyright infringement is intended.

He looked at the blip on his computer screen. Burt frowned as he punched the keyboard. It didn't make sense, none at all. Blanco had been circling the same spot for over two hours today. He angrily pushed his Hawks cap on and jammed his sunglasses on his face. Things in this valley never made sense, why was he stupid enough to think things would change.

"Jodi, come back! You there?"

"Yeah Burt, what's up?"

"Blanco's acting strange. I'm going to check it out."

"What's going on? Where is he?"

"By the cliffs. During the first incursion I got stuck out on a rock out there with a couple Graboids."

"Maybe he's reminiscing?" Jodi chuckled lightly.

"Not funny. Burt out. Oh order me some hollow tips, would ya? About three boxes. Burt out!"

He jumped into his truck and sped out of his compound. He clicked the button on the sun visor and the tall six foot gate closed behind him. He eyed his house from the rearview mirror and frowned. After a year he still hadn't finished the new construction. It was a slow-going process. "Damn worms!"

As the rocks loomed up in front of him he saw a form sitting on one. He shook his head. Someone had gotten cornered by the beast. "One of these days someone is going to end up dead again." He pulled his truck beside the rock and turned off the engine. Blanco reared his ugly head. "Get in! Fast!"

She leapt off the rock into the bed of the black monstrosity of a truck. "Thanks!" She made her way into the cab of the truck, twisting her form to squeeze through the small opening, and glanced around. Between her and the elusive man sat a laptop. On the screen was the truck followed by a pink blurp. "Is that…..him?"

He frowned, giving the girl a sideways glance. "You mean the thing that almost had you for lunch? Yep, that would be him. And you are?"

She could tell he was clearly annoyed. She tried to pave the way for a better impression. "Nice truck. What is it, a three-fifty? With the right tools I could get your truck here running like a four-fifty! More power, easier time getting away from you know who!" She motioned behind them with a thumb. It was then she noticed he was staring at her, sizing her up. "You know, it's not polite to stare. You don't get out much do you?"

For once in his life he didn't have a smart remark to shoot back with. He opened and shut his mouth quickly. She was about five-foot six, small frame, maybe one-fifty pounds, jet-black hair, and dark brown, almost black eyes. She had rock hard muscles. He could tell as much from how quickly she had been able to maneuver herself in through the sliding window. He repeated his previous question. "Who are you?" His words were slow and deliberate. He glanced back at the woman before checking the laptop again. El Blanco had finally decided to give up on chasing the truck. "See, no problem. He gave up."

She huffed. She was sure that he hadn't read her letter, and it was clear that he was not interested. "If you will just drop me off in town, I will get back in my car and head back to school. This was a stupid waste of my time."

"Wait, what school?"

"University of Nevada."

"Wait." The truck swerved as he almost lost grip of the steering wheel. Casey was a woman. "Aw hell! You - you're Casey Stamp?"

Her eyes lit up and a big smile wafted across her face. Maybe the trip hadn't been a waste of her time. Well, she hoped not. He still didn't seem happy. She felt giddy. She was actually sitting next to HIM! The Burt Gummer. He man she had been following for the past eleven years. She had read every article, every piece of information on the animals. It was then that at thirty-two she had decided to go back to school to get her masters. "You did read my letter, I was sure you hadn't. It seemed as though you didn't know who I was."

"I didn't."

"I don't understand. I wrote in the letter I would be arriving today."

Burt grumbled. "Jodie must have not told me that part of the letter, so why is it exactly that you want to interview me?"

"My thesis. I'm doing my thesis on survival. Part of the requirements is an interview, so I figured I would include both of my - shall we say - obsessions in the interview."

"And those would be?"

"The worms and you." Even though she was praying that he would agree, she said her words calmly and as flatly as she could. She was trying to hide her admiration of the man. She hoped it had worked. She didn't want him thinking she was a groupie. Okay, so maybe obsessed wasn't exactly the right word. She was above and beyond that. She had a poster of him in her apartment for God's sake! She gave him a sardonic smile. "Aw hell." He did not need some groupie following him all over the valley, asking questions and getting in his way. It was bad enough he had to deal with the government, and Jack, and then of course the giant thirty foot worm. Then there was Jodi, and Nancy and her daughter Mindy. All in all that made six residents in Perfection, who all gave him ulcers. He popped another Tums in his mouth.

"You know those are bad for you." She pointed in the direction of the plastic bottle on the dashboard. "And I know how you hate things that are bad for you."

"So you do your homework, too? Great!" Burt pushed his foot down on the accelerator, showing his growing aggravation.

"Um, you might want to slow down. What's with you? You aren't exactly a people person are you?"

"Not to newcomers, especially people in the science field, or the government. If you really did your homework, you would have known that, too!" He shot an angry glare in her direction.

"Wow, you have a lot of pent up aggression in there! You might want to find some kind of outlet for that."

"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind!" His sarcasm was thicker than blood. Normally he would have let that alone, but a mountain of problems had reared it ugly head over the past few hours that didn't allow him the luxury. The divorce papers, the offer from Melvin for his spread, Blanco, and Jack breathing down his neck for more gun shows for his paying guests. Perfection had become a twisted tourist attraction, and he wasn't thrilled about it.

Once in the parking lot of Chang's market, he jumped out of the truck and made his way inside, ready to rip into Jodi for her purposefully neglected information.


	3. Chapter 3

Reluctant Interview

By Pen4Nik

Disclaimer: "Tremors" is not owned by me, but by Stampede Entertainment, Universal Studios, and their affiliates. No copyright infringement is intended.

He slammed the door shut behind him. He didn't care if he hurt the girl. "Jodi!" His voice boomed. He turned toward the sharp bang he heard from behind the counter.

Jodi rubbed the back of her head. "Ugh! What now Burt?" She didn't want to deal with another of his rants.

"I feel you denied to tell me some need to know information from that letter!" His eyes went wide in fury.

"I -." She narrowed her eyes perplexed. She pulled the letter back out of the shred pile. She sighed as she began to reread. Her eyes slowed as she came to the last paragraph. "Burt, I - I'm sorry, I had only read the first two paragraphs when I had to answer the phone. I didn't realize that he was coming today. I really didn't know."

"No Jodi, she. Casey is a she!"

Jodi opened her mouth to say something and she quickly closed it when Casey Stamp walked into the store, close on Burt's feet. Jodi gave her a quick look over, and smiled. Maybe SHE was just what Burt needed. "Mrs. Casey Stamp, can I get you anything? A soda, some lunch?"

"It's Miss Stamp actually, and yes, a nice big juicy steak would be perfect, but I don't see anything like that on your menu." She gave a light laugh.

Jodi turned to give Burt an amused stare. "You love steak? How about that Burt - you guys have something in common!"

He threw his cap down on the counter in clear aggravation at the remark. "And it ends there! Gimme a coffee, Jodi!" Jodi cleared her throat noisily, folding her arms over her chest. Burt rolled his eyes and stretched his arms. "Fine! Can I have a coffee, puhlease?"

"Do you have to be so - pushy?" Casey picked up the beer Jodi had placed on the counter for her. She wrinkled her nose. She knew he was a rather closed off person from the articles. She just didn't think he aggravated so easily.

Burt narrowed his eyes at her. "And do you have to be so damned nosey? I don't want you in my business, and I sure as hell don't want an interview."

"Well, okay then, I'll go back to my thesis, turn it in, fail, then not be able to graduate. Which will then mean that I can't fund my own research to observe El Blanco in his natural habitat, which then means I can't write my book and then I won't be able to sell it, which then means that Perfection will never earn royalties. I'm sorry I wasted your time and mine." Her voice trailed off as she walked away from the counter.

Jodi stood in front of her at the door. "Hold on a minute. Royalties, why? And how much exactly are we talking about?" Jodi's business mind went into over-drive.

"Well, because I would be financing my own research and publishing my own book, I would be writing a check out to each of you in Perfection to use your names, as well as the town in the book. It's all part of publishing. In terms of how much, I couldn't tell you, it's all dependant on how many copies sell."

"What if you gave me an exclusive to sell it here, in my store?"

"Well, I'm sure I could work something out, but unfortunately there won't be a book if my number one subject refuses me the interview!"

"Burt!" Jodi was clearly miffed at his indifference. "You keep telling me that the town doesn't have the money to dig a deeper well! Hello? Here's our chance! Please Burt! Don't be stupid!"

"Jodi, I'm -." He felt the sting on his cheek. "That's never happened before. Don't slap -." His other cheek burned.

"Turn around so I can kick you in the keister now!"

Burt stood up and walked to the door. He pointed a finger in Casey's face. "You, come with me now!" He growled at the position he was placed in. He shoved his sunglasses and cap on and strode away.

Casey had a bounce in her step, and a wide grin on her lips. "Sweet!" She waved to Jodi. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it!" Jodi giggled loud enough so Burt could hear it.

Burt scowled as her giggle wafted through the door behind him. He leaned against the engine of his enormous truck. He stood pensively studying the petite woman through the sunglasses he put back on his face. He pursed his lips, thinking. "I don't like you. I don't like this! Not one bit. I don't like being cornered into something, but Jodi's right. And I feel cornered - like a caged lion."

"About what exactly? That we're two peas in a pod?" She snorted. "Yeah, right and I'm King Tut."

The short burst of laughter bubbled out of his mouth and he arched his brows. "No, the part about the well." His shoulders slumped and he sighed in defeat. "Let's go. I'm going to hate this, but I know she's right, and I'm wrong."

"Burt Gummer? Admitting when he's wrong? Okay, hell has got to have frozen over!"

His shoulders shook from silent laughter, then a dead pan look went on his face. "Very funny. Get in. I'll make you a deal." He put his gloved hands on the steering wheel and squinted as he looked out the windshield.

"Yeah, what kind of deal?" She eyed him with curiosity.

"If you can do what you say you can with this truck, then I'll give you that interview." He glanced at her next to him in the truck. The last time a woman had sat next to him in a truck was Heather and frown went across his face. Most men would be happy to be free of the ball and chain, but he felt like he had lost half of himself. She understood him, she had been the only woman that really got him.

"Sure, it's a deal. But you are definitely getting the better end of the deal."

"How so? I have to deal with you."

She snorted. "Because after this week is over, you my friend, will have one sweet ride!" She paused. "So first question, what on earth made you move out into the middle of the desert?"

"Geographic isolation! Far away from civilization, and the government, but now that's over."

"How so?"

"Well, now because of El Blanco, Perfection is proud to be a Wildlife Preserve of the US Government, complete with a DOI agent. We still have yet to meet whoever it is." The sarcasm in his voice was hard not to notice.

She giggled at the irony. "So you moved out here to get away from the government, only to be followed out here by the government. Ironic!" She shrugged her shoulders. "The government's not all bad, they will be funding my research and I won't have to pay it back!" She grinned evilly. "My way of sticking it to the government."


	4. Chapter 4

Reluctant Interview

By Pen4Nik

Disclaimer: "Tremors" is not owned by me, but by Stampede Entertainment, Universal Studios, and their affiliates. No copyright infringement is intended.

Burt put his finger to his lips, silencing her. They stood in his shell of a rec room and waited. The slight rumble got stronger and then slowly went quiet. "That's the first time he's passed by my place in a long time."

Casey found her voice, but it still cracked. "Why?" Casey's heart finally settled back into her chest. She never would have thought that would have been as scary as the first time she had almost been swallowed by the thing. His presence gave her the willies. She shook the fear off as best she could. She let out a silent huff, and it calmed her.

"He avoids me like the plague. He and I have a colorful past. Doesn't like me very much."

"Ah, I see the Burt Gummer charm has worked its magic on the worm as well." She snorted at her insult.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

Casey rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on Burt! Can you honestly tell me that you have good bedside manner, do you? I mean you barely can carry on a conversation with someone and not mention your crazy rants about the government!"

"They're not crazy! And I don't rant!"

She cocked her head to the side, and gave him a sarcastic stare. "Really? Please Burt, don't deny it! Everyone in town thinks it."

"Everyone? Right! I'm the one who set up the geophones, I linked up the satellite feed, I provided the walkie-talkies, and they are going to sit there and say I'm crazy? If it hadn't been for all that, this town would have been swallowed whole by now. Graboids, the Shreikers, and Assblasters would have killed everyone and eaten everything here. There would be no Perfection if it hadn't been for - for." He want to slap that cute, little mouth of hers. Wait, what was he thinking? Bewilderment spread across his face as he tried to think of a reason why he had thought about her mouth that way. He shook it away.

"For what Burt? You? Give them some credit man! They survived just like you did. In fact I heard that if it hadn't been for Val's brilliant plan to send one over the cliffs, you all would have died on that rock from starvation. You are not the only saving grace out here Burt Gummer! You may be the best of the best, but you aren't the only survivalist out there."

He blinked. She thought he was one of the best survivalists? The best? Just exactly who was she. "Wait, did you just insult me and compliment me at the same time?"

She frowned and threw her arms up in disgust. "You are an impossible man! I'm going to take a nap."

"Well, go then and get out of my hair!" He sat down at his desk, opened an MRE and stuffed it in his mouth. His agitation was growing by the minute and he was about ready to explode. He needed an outlet, something to take his mind off his personal turmoil. He grabbed a rifle off the wall, a box of rounds and went to his shooting range. To his left he glanced at the empty bay. Heather used to do target practice right next to him. He frowned and angrily loaded it. He shot off two rounds and reloaded again.

Lost in thought, he jumped when he saw movement behind him. "I thought you went to take a nap?" Why hadn't he noticed her standing there? His senses were off - that wasn't good.

"With all the racket in here, I couldn't."

Burt grumbled. He went to put the rifle up. She stopped him with a hand on his wrist, and he glared down his nose at her. He watched her nervously swallow and then he looked at her hand. She quickly removed it and pointed to the gun.

"You don't have to stop. It's okay. Bolt action? I'm surprised you still use that. What about your assault rifle? Or your elephant gun? That won't get you penetration, or a long enough range on those things out there."

He frowned. She knew about his collection. She must have really read up on him, studied him. He wasn't exactly sure how he felt about that. "Look, if you are trying to impress me, it's not going to work. I use this for target practice only, not when I have to deal with some mutation of those prehistoric animals out there. Besides the danger is over, the only worm left is Blanco, and he's not going to be changing, ever."

"So another words, you pace around this bunker of a home, with an itch on your trigger finger? Burt, it's going to make you go bonkers if you let this continue! You need to find something else to take your mind off shooting or blowing things up!"

"And you have a suggestion in mind?"

She thought for a moment, then frowned. "Well…no. Okay, so maybe I'm not totally in the right, but really Burt, how much longer are you going to be able to keep this up? You aren't getting any younger! Eventually old age - sorry, okay so I insulted you again. Maybe coming here, choosing you was a mistake! I must have been crazy to think - never mind."

"Well, listen to that! An admission of lunacy! And you thought I was crazy? And just what were you about to say?"

Just then the wall bowed. Burt slowly looked behind him as the concrete blocks began to shift, and the mortar begin to break away. "No, no, no! This can't be, there's nothing on the screen! Déjà vu! I don't believe this!"

"Believe it! I thought you had a system to stop this from happening!"

"I do, I did! Hey if you know as much as you know about guns, grab one and start shooting!"

"Where's the rounds for your H&H Mag?"

"That, uh, that's a powerful rifle. Are you sure -?" His voice trailed off as he watched her quickly load the rifle without hesitation. She knew exactly what she was doing. "Never mind, we will continue this argument later! Aim and shoot!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Reluctant Interview**

**By Pen4Nik**

**Disclaimer: "Tremors" is not owned by me, but by Stampede Entertainment, Universal Studios, and their affiliates. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**She butted the rifle against her shoulder just as the Graboid punched through the wall. This one was different, it had five tentacles instead of three, and it's nose was brown instead of black. The edges of the bony part of its head was lined with a razor-sharp edge like a saw. It had eaten through the concrete instead of ramming into it.**

**She fired two shots, then grabbed her cell phone and snapped two fast photos of the animal. Burt would probably think her crazy, but she had the opportunity to when Burt opened fire. She reloaded the rifle and pumped the trigger twice again. She had reloaded seven times before they had been able to actually kill the thing.**

"**I don't understand, what is it? I thought -." She walked up to the now dead carcass. "Graboids, I thought were seismic animals, totally underground. This thing actually - has eyes! The beak feels more like human bone than." Her voice trailed off when she saw the open wounds. "Burt, this thing is - it's bleeding blood!" She quickly backed away, almost tripping over the man. "This isn't - oh God!"**

"**Watch where you're going! What, what?"**

"**Burt, this - it's a mutation!" He shook his head, his eyes wide at her explanation. "Burt, look I may only still be a grad student, but I know evolution when I see it! I have a science degree! These creatures - they've evolved."**

**Burt put his finger up. He tried to speak, but nothing came out. He was still trying to process her words. He felt panic in his blood. "No! No, that takes thousands of years! I know that, you know that. It's not possible!" Not again! This just kept getting sicker and more twisted. Maybe it was time to move away. Just then he had a very sobering thought. He froze. "Wait, does that mean that its offspring could be more highly evolved too?"**

**Casey hadn't thought that far in advance. Burt was clearly a thinker, and he acted fast. "Well!" She gestured emphatically towards the dead animal, with attitude in her step and form. "What do you think?"**

**Burt pinched his nose trying to get his brain to function properly. "Okay, how many do you think are out there?"**

**She arched an eyebrow. "Do I look like I have the answer to that question? Hello? I just got here! We need to get to Jodi, we need to warn everyone!" As the words came out of her mouth, Burt's walkie-talkie buzzed.**

"**Burt, come in!" Jodi wailed. "What is going on at your place? I heard gun shots! What the hell are you doing over there? Over!"**

**Burt fumbled as he picked up the rectangular piece of equipment. "Jodi! Jodi, listen get up on the roof! We have a problem, a very big, much longer problem!" Burt released the button, when Casey pulled it away from him.**

"**Jodi, it's Casey. Getting on your roof may not entirely help you, but right now it's the safest. Call everybody else." She put her fingers in her ears as an alarm sounded. The walkie hit the concrete floor, and she felt Burt yank her out by her waist.**

"**Let's go!"**

"**Burt, wait, we need weapons!" Casey launched back into the room. "Grab your bleach, and some rounds and anything small we can carry! Take your single-shot anti-tank gun. Um, what else?"**

"**You grab that H&H Mag, you got a good handle on that thing. I was impressed with your form, by the way. Hurry up, bring as much ammo for it that you can carry! And lots of C4!"**

"**Burt, I'm not going to lie, but your old methods of killing them may not entirely work this time!"**

"**And why not?" He hesitated at the driver's side of his truck.**

"**You really want to hear my theory on that one? It's not good."**

**He rolled his eyes. "Do I look like it matters? It has eyes, five tentacles, and mouth that can eat through concrete. Right now your theory would be much appreciated."**

**They sped toward Chang's Market. Burt shook his head. "Underground….damn worms!" He then pressed his head into the headrest. It just never ended!**


	6. Chapter 6

Reluctant Interview

By Pen4Nik

Disclaimer: "Tremors" is not owned by me, but by Stampede Entertainment, Universal Studios, and their affiliates. No copyright infringement is intended. But I would love for Stampede to use this plot for a Tremors 6 Script! LOL

"How is this possible though? I mean I thought we killed them all except Blanco! I mean how could the evolve that fast."

"Here it is. My best guess is that when they first appeared they were like any single-celled organism. As they died out, they must have changed to continue to survive. Their evolution maybe happened to stop their species from dying out. It's plausible. They wanted to stay at the top of the food chain. Think about it. Survival of the fittest - on steroids - basically." Casey paced. "Here's the problem. With mutation, comes different strains. One mutation can be different from the next."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that in different places they may not have the same mutation. For example, the ones here evolved to kill us - humans. The beaks - they are harder, have teeth so they can eat through structures, more tentacles in order to get bigger and smarter prey. Eyes so they can hunt above ground. My guess is the next mutation could be - uh - a faster egg incubation and legs."

Burt eyed her with worry. "I don't like your theory."

"No, really? What part didn't you like? I said it! And I don't like it!" Casey gave him a perturbed glare. "Are you listening to yourself?"

"Yes, damn it, I am! So we kill them with saturation bombing, good ole' fire power, and, and C4. I don't think they could survive that, do you?"

Casey gave a sarcastic laugh. "Do you want to hear the worst part?"

"There's a worst part?" Nancy chimed in. Mindy stared at Casey with her mouth open. Casey could see fear in the young woman's eyes.

"I think El Blanco is our egg-laying culprit."

Burt shook his head and waved his hands in front of himself. "No Miss Stamp, that's not possible. He would have to transform first, which then they would have to become Assblasters. Only then do they lay their eggs."

"Yes, well, I think because he's albino, we are dealing with the mutated strain! Think about it, if El Blanco can't change form, how long is his life cycle, or what kind of life cycle does he have? He's different from the rest. There were only a few documented cases of albino worms. And there isn't a lot of literature about them." She paused giving them all a questioning stare. "Haven't any of you wondered why he hasn't died yet?" She continued pacing, picking up speed, then she began chewing on her nails. Her mind was going a mile a minute. She couldn't think straight, the implications of this was staggering.

Burt went to open his mouth, and realized the possibility she had just proposed. "But albinos are sterile. That's a fact."

"Yes, in MAMMALS. We can't begin to assume that's a fact with Graboids. These creatures pre-date our fossil record, we don't know everything about them yet. They are still being studied. No one has been able to get close enough to El Blanco to really figure out what he is capable of doing in that department!"

Burt put his hand up and pumped it. "Okay so for sake of saying, let's say you are right. What exactly are we looking at here? Are we going to be able to get close enough to figure out how to curb the population? Or are we going to be able to kill them before the normal ones start to change form?"

"I haven't gotten that far yet." She saw the annoyed look in Burt's eyes. "I came here for an interview, not a WAR! Don't rush me! When things get out of control, my mind gets jumbled! I'm ADD! I need to keep my mind calm, or I'm useless! It's why I went into the science field, it keeps me grounded."

Burt gruffly sighed. "Okay, okay! What do you need?"

"What I need is a lab, but I don't have the luxury, do I?"

Jodi piped up. "I have a store, if you tell me what you need I may be able to come up with something."

"That's good!" Burt tore off the front page of the divorce settlement, that he had hastily stuffed in his bag. He frowned as he turned it over, pulling a pen from his vest. "What do you need?"

"Okay, I need something to act as a Bunsen burner, I need test tubes, beakers, swabs, rubbing alcohol for sterilizing - uh - eye protection, and ammonia, bleach. The test tubes and beakers have to be glass, nothing else or the results could end up being inconclusive." She raked her brain. She felt herself losing it. Her hands started to twitch, her leg started to pump, and she closed her eyes tightly. She felt hands on her shoulders.

"Casey!" Her eyes flashed opened to see Burt staring at her.

"Didn't I tell you that it's not polite to stare?" Her breathing was choppy, and she could feel her nerves starting to get the better of her.

Burt huffed a laugh. "Uh, yes, you did. Under the circumstances, we can talk about my bedside manner another time. Right now, just focus on the list. Is there anything else you need?"

"Yeah, and you aren't going to like it."

Burt rolled his eyes. "Yeah. What's not to like?" Burt glanced at Jodi who was beginning to smile. Burt frowned at her. "Would you go? You're burning valuable time!" Jodi jumped at his words and went back down into the store.

"Well, I need a test subject. And the only one available is - um - the one in your bunker?" She gave him a weak smile. "Yeah, see I told you - you wouldn't like it."

Jack mumbled. "Shit! I came home one damn day too early!" He threw his cowboy hat down at his feet.


	7. Chapter 7

Reluctant Interview

By Pen4Nik

Disclaimer: "Tremors" is not owned by me, but by Stampede Entertainment, Universal Studios, and their affiliates. No copyright infringement is intended. But I would love for Stampede to use this plot for a Tremors 6 Script! LOL

Burt turned back to Casey, trying to determine how this would go. "That's a long walk back!" Burt quietly stated. "We have no idea how many are out there, and no idea how to kill them if we run into one. I don't like this."

"The fact that they have eyes, will only make it harder." Casey tilted her head in thought. "I just thought of something. Eye sight is new to them! This mutation is like - like a test subject. Trying to find the right combination of senses."

Burt folded his arms. "Walk me through it. What are you thinking?"

"Well, my thought is this. What if their eyesight is based on movement? If we were to run into one, we stop moving and see - see what happens."

"And then what if you're wrong?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Burt! Do I look like I have all the answers? Hello, this is a new creature!" She shook with anger. "You know, I don't see how any of these people can actually put up with you! You - you are such a downer! Is everything with you half empty?"

"Well, yes! Yes it is!" He put his fists on his hips. He then angrily pulled at his ball cap. In all of the confusion, he hadn't realized that he actually liked the woman, even though she got on every damn nerve he had. He grumbled in annoyance at the insight. He didn't like that, not one bit. It reminded him of this first disturbing thought back at his place. He wanted to continue his indifference to everything around him. Casey Stamp was eating away at that barrier that he had so carefully constructed around himself. She was a spitfire, more so than Heather had ever been. It was a quality he liked, and in this instance he didn't like that fact. He grumbled again. "Let's just get up there as fast as my truck can get us there. Do you think they still hunt by sound at least? Vibration?"

"I'm sure of it, I didn't see ear holes. I'm going to take some pictures of that dead one as well. No point in going back and not get visual evidence."

"True. Any way we can send some of them away from us?"

"Well, vibration for them is sensitive, so I'm thinking concussion grenades are still a valuable weapon to use. Although, they could have mutated that as well. We won't know unless we try it."

Jodi ran to Casey's side. "Here are a few glass water bottles. You can take these with you to bring back whatever samples you need."

"Oh, I just thought of something. Find me something to magnify everything with, and I will also need some sort of a light source. Tupperware would be good too."

"But I thought you said you needed - oh I think I've got something!" She came back with a glass Glad ware dish with it's blue plastic cover. "Here!"

"That's perfect for a large skin sample! Thanks Jodi!. Well, wish us luck. We hope to be back real soon. Oh get some gasoline canisters, and fill them up at the pump. About five gallons worth."

"Why?" Jodi had a confused look on her face.

"For the generator, you will be getting from the store with Jack's help." She turned back to Burt. She raised her eyebrows. "You ready?"

"I guess."

"Where's your sense of adventure Burt?" She gave him a huge, mocking smile. She snorted as she started laughing. "That was a joke, my friend. A joke."

"It wasn't very funny." His voice was flat.

Casey rolled her eyes. "It wasn't meant to be funny, just ironic." She huffed in disgust. "Man, you are way too serious. You need to lighten up!"

"We keep telling him that!" Jodi and Mindy both spoke at once, and then laughed.

Burt frowned at the two women and then shook his head in frustration. He should have sent the woman packing. Jodi definitely had a way to get under his skin and make him feel guilty about every cruel thing he wanted to do when newcomers came. It was a quality of hers, he was beginning to hate.


	8. Chapter 8

Reluctant Interview

By Pen4Nik

Disclaimer: "Tremors" is not owned by me, but by Stampede Entertainment, Universal Studios, and their affiliates. No copyright infringement is intended. But I would love for Stampede to use this plot for a Tremors 6 Script! LOL

Burt turned over the truck and pulled away from the store. He glanced at his watch. "Thirteen hundred hours. This is going to be one long day!"

"Well, I'll tell you one thing, my dad would have never thought I would be doing this! He would die."

"He doesn't approve of your choice of profession?"

"Well, yes and no."

"I don't understand"

"My dad - well, he's the type who feels that if you are going to put yourself in harm's way that you should do it in the military. He always wanted me to enlist. He was a Marine."

"Ah, now I get it. Military brat."

She let a slight smile cross her face, accompanied by a nervous, short laugh. "No, no. I was not the traditional mil brat. I was - well - the guys in his squad used to call me CS." She frowned. Her father hadn't been pleased being blessed with an only child who turned out to be a girl. When she got interested in fire arms, he dismissed his disappointment.

"Why?"

"Well, I hung with them. They all basically became my dads. I learned how to fight with them, they all taught me how to use guns. I guess in a way my dad was trying to compensate for having a daughter, instead of a son." She lifted her brow. "He just didn't realize that I loved it all. I didn't just have a dad, I had a friend, even though I was basically a disappointment to him. Sex wise."

"Do you hunt?"

She gave a short laugh. "Well I am Miss Hunt Club Las Vegas, ten years running now! Dad and I compete in the local hunt club tournaments."

His smile faded. "Wait, did you compete last year?"

"Yeah why?"

"Ugh! I lost to a girl? You better keep your mouth shut about that!" He then pondered the thought. "Casey Stamp. I thought I recognized the name. That's why I thought you were a guy!"

"Oh! The sharp-shoot contest! You were -."

"Don't, don't say it! It was a nickname that Heather gave me. Let's not go there!"

Casey roared with laughter. She could tell Burt was not a happy man. She couldn't help it. "Why didn't you sign in with your real name?"

"Because then I would get all the idiots who wanted autographs, and pictures with me. Remember? I'm not a people person?"

"Ah, I get it. Get lost in the group. It worked, I wouldn't have recognized you in all the gear. That stuff hides people's faces."

"Exactly." He stepped on the accelerator as he saw a dust trail in his side mirror. "Graboid. One of them is following us. I can't tell if it's our local resident or one of our new boys."

"Not sure what to call the new ones. They should have a name."

"How about sick and twisted?"

"Haha, Burt. Real funny!" Casey turned to look. It was approaching fast, too fast. "We have a problem. These guys also mutated to move faster than Blanco."

"You don't say?" He waved a bomb in her face. It was one of his homemade ones. A concoction of common household products, complete with a canon fuse. "How about you tenderize him a little?"

She giddily took the black pipe from him. "With pleasure." She pulled out her lighter from her back pocket and lit the fuse. She leaned out her window and threw it behind the truck. It exploded in the dirt, but nothing happened. The dust trail had disappeared. Her smile was replaced with uncertainty. She didn't like that. "Burt? Something's not right." She sat back down in the seat as Burt slammed on the brakes.

"Shit!" He unbuckled both of their seatbeats as the worm broadsided the vehicle. Burt sailed through the air and hit the ground.


	9. Chapter 9

**Reluctant Interview**

**By Pen4Nik**

**Disclaimer: "Tremors" is not owned by me, but by Stampede Entertainment, Universal Studios, and their affiliates. No copyright infringement is intended. But I would love for Stampede to use this plot for a Tremors 6 Script! LOL**

**He quickly stood up and looked behind him, careful not to move another muscle. It was then he heard Casey's screams.**

**He turned, just in time to grab her arm. The worm had wrapped a tentacle around each of her ankles. He pulled his side arm out and shot at the writhing appendages.**

"**Burt!"**

**He could hear the fear in her voice, the faint hitch in her voice from tears. He held on for dear life as he emptied the clip in the hand gun. "I'm empty! I'm empty!"**

**She saw the extra clips on his gun belt. She pulled one out with her free hand. "Drop the empty!"**

"**I can't, not with one hand!"**

"**Move your thumb up , and hit the button. It's easy!"**

**He shifted his finger behind the trigger and gripped the butt of the gun. He shifted his thumb and the clip dropped to his lap. He then heard a screech from the animal and it dropped Casey. It wailed up into the air and came crashing down on the dirt dead. Burt stared at the animal dumb-founded. Casey flew into his lap when the worm lost the tug of war. "What just happened?"**

"**I don't know. Did something attack it?"**

"**Something attacked and killed a fifty foot long, thirty ton mutated Graboid? Think about that for a second Casey!" Just then his watch beeped. "Blanco! Shhh!"**

**Casey had fallen into his lap, and they froze in that position. Her left hand rested on his knee, the other on his gun holster. Her face was near his neck and she could smell his after-shave. In any other circumstances this would have been a compromising situation, but at the moment she almost wanted to kiss the man for coming to her defense. A strange feeling fluttered in her stomach. It was quickly replaced with panic when she saw the dirt behind him move. Three tentacles burst through the surface. "Burt. Don't move, Blanco is right behind you."**

"**Oh God, this is it! We're dead. Load the clip."**

"**Burt, you can't! He's protected, remember?"**

"**Not for him, for us when he starts eating us! I'd rather die instantly than a slow, painful one!"**

**Casey blinked. "Burt? Blanco attacked it! There's blood all over him!"**

"**What are you talking about?"**

"**Blanco attacked the Graboid - well, the mutated one!" She whispered, and her arm faltered. She fell against Burt's chest. "Shit." Blanco's tentacle snapped towards them, but didn't attack.**

**Casey bit down on her lip to keep from screaming in pain. She had felt something snap in her wrist. Her body shook from muscle fatigue.**

**Burt whispered. "Are you okay?"**

**Casey whispered back. "No, I think I tore something. I can't hold myself up anymore. My arm, I can't hold my weight." She hissed behind clenched teeth.**

**Burt knew that sound. She was at her limit. Her hand was holding most of her weight, and he could feel it shake as it gripped his knee. This wasn't good. If her weight shifted anymore, they were going to be Graboid dinner. "I'm going to shift your weight." He crossed his arms and grabbed hold of her arms. "I'm going to turn you. Lift your feet as I do it. On the count of three. One, two, three!"**

**She felt her body spin in the air, and her bottom fell in his lap. She heard a pained groan come from his mouth. "Sorry."**

**He looked behind him. Blanco was searching the air, but came up empty. He watched as the tentacles snapped back, and a puff of dirt flew into the sky. He had given up the search on food. Burt scrambled to his feet quickly, pushing Casey off. He nervously brushed at himself. He wasn't entirely comfortable with the way he had been responding to her. "That could have gone very different. We could have been food just then. I have an idea."**

"**What's that?"**

**He motioned to the dead, bleeding beast. "Your samples, Miss Stamp!"**

"**Oooh, right. Good idea." She ignored the quickness of his getaway, and she ignored the nervous feeling she had just then.**

"**How's your wrist?"**

"**Swelling." She looked at it. There was a nasty bump on the side of her wrist. "Great, thought so. Um, need you to do me a favor. Take my hand?"**

"**Excuse me? What is this a field trip? Hurry up Casey, before Blanco comes back for seconds!"**

"**Damn it Burt! Just do it." He reluctantly took her hand, and he watched her wince briefly. "Like this?"**

**She nodded in silence, gritted her jaw, closed her eyes tight and yanked back. She whimpered and a tear escaped her left eye.**

**Burt cringed. "Oh, that hurt just listening!"**

**Her eyes watered when she opened them. "Imagine how it felt!" She let her hand lay limp against her waist. "You are going to have to help me with this. I won't be able to use this hand, until I ice it down."**

**Burt had stomached some pretty nasty carnage over the years, including being covered in Graboid entrails. He never thought hearing or watching someone pop a bone back in place would make him want to upchuck. "I can't! I think I'm going to be sick."**

"**No, you just need to hold my equipment. I'll collect the samples."**

"**Fine, but shush. Not so loud, less noise. We don't want any more visits."**


	10. Chapter 10

Reluctant Interview

By Pen4Nik

Disclaimer: "Tremors" is not owned by me, but by Stampede Entertainment, Universal Studios, and their affiliates. No copyright infringement is intended. But I would love for Stampede to use this plot for a Tremors 6 Script! LOL

Once back on Chang's roof Jodi could sense the tension in the air. Something had happened out there, something she wasn't entirely sure she should ask about. "You guys okay?"

"I am, but she's not. She dislocated her wrist. We were paid a visit by our local friend and a new one. We got lucky, we survived."

"Oh that looks bad Casey!" Jodi retrieved ice from inside the freezer. "Here, put your hand in the bag."

"That's a good idea. Listen Burt, do you mind helping me?" Casey winced as she plunged the swelling wrist into the cold bag. "Pull our samples and my phone out of the bag?"

"Gotcha covered!"

Casey gave a mocking smile. "Isn't he just the sweetest thing?" She then rolled her eyes for effect. She had to laugh. It faded at the sight of Burt's annoyed look. "He really can't take a joke, can he?"

"No." Jodi and Jack both smiled. Jodi then elaborated on the answer. "We've learned to live with it."

"Can we focus please?" He frowned at Casey. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get you hurt."

"It's okay Burt, we were both out there remember? And truth be told, I should be the one being blamed. Not you."

"Why's that?"

"I was the one who suggested going out there in the first place. If I remember correctly you weren't too thrilled to do it."

"True, but I would never forgive myself if I got someone killed. I wouldn't be able to live with that guilt." He rubbed his head and then jammed the cap back on his head. Emotions had just gotten the better of him. He shoved his sunglasses back on his face to hide his sadness. He strode away from the group. He put his foot up on the ridge of the roof and stared out above the town. He stared at the water tower for a moment, thinking to himself. Heather had left over ten years ago, and he had been hanging onto a marriage that would never get put back together. He shook his head in frustration. What a waste of time! He should have signed those papers long ago. He wouldn't be dealing with the sense of loss while dealing with a new animal. His mind was torn in two at the moment. Concentration wasn't there, and that could get Casey killed. He blinked. He should be more concerned for himself, not her. He exasperatedly shook his head again. No, that would be cruel. His intentions were in the right place - protect the women. That's what he was taught, even his military training told him that. But he feared there was more to his reasons than just mere protection. He slyly took a quick look behind him and noticed the perplexed look on Casey's face, as well as Jodi's. He glanced at his watch, fifteen hundred hours. "Damn." He muttered. It was going to be a long day. He rejoined the group. "I hate to say it, but I think it would be wise to camp out up here for the night."

"I concur. No sense in trying to get back to your homes. Walking across the street could get us all killed." Burt's head whipped to look at Casey head on, surprised at her choice of words. She rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. "What? What did I do wrong now?"

"No, it's just that most people don't talk like me." He scratched at his mustache. "It's a little weird hearing a woman talk that way."

"Hello? Earth to Gummer? Remember who my dad is? I'm a Marine Brat? A girl who knows how to throw a grenade correctly? I fired my first M-16 at the ripe old age of ten, and before that I converted a cap-loader to actually fire a bullet! I killed my first deer at eight, bear at eleven, and I've even taken down a bison. I'd say my life isn't the life of a normal girl, wouldn't you say?"

Burt opened his mouth to speak, but his wrist watch and everyone else's beeped, alerting them to Blanco's presence. "Everybody quiet. Not a sound, no movement!"

Jodi whispered. "Duh Burt!" The store briefly shook, and then everyone went back to their task at hand. Jack was busy trying to fill the generator's tank, Jodi and Mindy were helping Casey run samples, and Burt did what he always did. Silently stood guard watching the dirt and his laptop. He finally spoke up.

"I don't get it. If they have blood, wouldn't they show up on the screen just like El Blanco?"

Casey frowned. She was no where near giving him an answer, when she saw the skin in the dish move when Burt walked by. "Burt, do that again?"

"What?"

"Walk by me again." He did, and the skin rippled again. "Give me that watch." She yanked on his wrist, holding him to his spot. She placed the watch next to the dish. The skin vibrated, and the watch remained silent. "You have got to be kidding me!" She groaned and covered her face with her hands.

"What? Spit it out!"

"They have stealth capability. Watch! The flesh is still warm, so it's still reacting. Look. The mutation can hide its signature, like a stealth fighter jet!"

"Great. So what you are saying is that we have no way of tracking them? No way of knowing where they are?"

"I didn't say that. It's just going to be harder, and - well - less high tech." She thought for a moment. "Well, maybe not. I think I have an idea."


	11. Chapter 11

Reluctant Interview

By Pen4Nik

Disclaimer: "Tremors" is not owned by me, but by Stampede Entertainment, Universal Studios, and their affiliates. No copyright infringement is intended. But I would love for Stampede to use this plot for a Tremors 6 Script! LOL

"Is this really going to work?"

"I don't know, but it's worth a try, at least for tonight. You got the satellite coordinates in your laptop."

"Affirmative."

"Terminator, the original. Says it to the kid."

Burt eyed her mystified by her words. "Huh?"

Casey looked at him incredulously. "Do you HAVE a social life?"

Jodi spoke up. "That's a stupid question!"

Casey chucked at Jodi's words. "Yeah, okay. So I was being hopeful. You really need to be schooled."

Burt nonchalantly retorted. "No thanks. I'm not into movies."

"Terminator is right up your alley, it's all about guns and blowing shit up! I can't believe you've never seen it! Didn't you watch movies when you were a kid?"

"Nope, spent most of my time outside doing target practice. I didn't have time for movies."

"Did you have time for girlfriends?" She snorted at her question.

Burt angrily muttered. He didn't want to talk about his failure at wooing teenage girls. They had been too afraid of him and his growing collection of fire power. So he focused his interest in keeping to himself and playing with guns. "I wasn't into dating girls."

"Okay so then how on earth did you end up married to Heather?"

"She and I met at a competition, and we spent most of our time playing with guns. It wasn't really a romance. It was more like two people having common interests. We weren't lovey-dovey." Maybe that was what doomed his marriage to fail, but he didn't want to think about it. He wanted this conversation to end, fast. "And I don't want any of what I just said published. My personal life is not to be broadcasted." He threw down a wire, and cursed up a storm as he strode off angrily.

"I think I just hit a nerve! Ooops!"

"Don't stress about it. He's not exactly a happy man today. Before you showed up he signed his divorce papers. He wrote your list on the back of page one of the document." Jodi rubbed her back for a moment as she spoke. "He's just more grumpy than he usually is."

"Oh man. I had no idea. What happened between them?" Casey felt bad. But she felt worse when she found herself asking about his love life with Jodi. "I'm sorry, that's inconsiderate of me. I shouldn't be prying."

"Well, let's just say she got tired of being second to an underground worm. He's obsessed with the animal."

"Sounds like he blames the worm for messing up his marriage. At least that's what it looks like to me."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it, he probably thinks that if the worms had never shown up in the first place, Heather would still be here, and he would still be married to her. Simple math. I would too."

"I'm glad you agree! Thank you for that!"

Casey whipped around to see Burt standing behind her. She felt doubly terrible at that moment and it probably showed on her face.

Burt glared at her with fury. "Truth is, I hadn't thought about that until you brought it up!"

Casey tried to take it back. "Burt, I'm sorry! I didn't mean - aw hell!" She clamped a hand over her mouth. "Did I just say that?" She felt her face flush. Talk about mortifying!

Jodi just smiled, and then giggled. "Oh, that's so cute! You guys even think alike. You would make a cute couple!" Jodi walked off as she saw Casey's face turn red with rage, and embarrassment.

Burt had to smile. Jodi had a way of saying just the right thing to make people eat their words.

"I'm glad you think that's funny, Burt! That wasn't just an insult to me, but also to you, you idiot!"

"You're embarrassed! That's good. Maybe now you will keep your mouth shut about my personal business!" The tension was surmounting to a level he didn't think possible, and so he reacted. "Jodi, Jack, you and the Sterngood's go downstairs. I have a bone to pick with the good doctor here!"

Casey swallowed in fear. Oh no! This wasn't a good sign. He was angry, and men who got angry at women were dangerous. She instinctively backed up.

Burt followed her retreat. "Where are you going?" There was rage in his eyes.

Casey tried to answer, but words refused to come out. She tried again, and still her mouth didn't work.


	12. Chapter 12

_Reluctant Interview_

_By Pen4Nik_

_Disclaimer: "Tremors" is not owned by me, but by Stampede Entertainment, Universal Studios, and their affiliates. No copyright infringement is intended. But I would love for Stampede to use this plot for a Tremors 6 Script! LOL_

_Burt inched closer, and Casey took another step back. "Casey." _

_Her eyebrow arched in confusion as she took another step. His voice had gone eerily soft and then she felt his arm pull her back towards him. She crashed into his chest from his quick yank. "Let me go!"_

_Burt felt his nerves go twitchy. She had almost plummeted to her death. "Casey, you almost went over the edge!"_

"_I -." She looked down, and noticed that she was looking down to the ground, which was about twenty feet below her. "Oh man!" She sharply took in a breath, and wiped her face. "Oh man, this wasn't supposed to happen. This was supposed to be an interview, a simple interview."_

_Burt chuckled. "In Perfection, simple doesn't exist!" He was being stupid, utterly stupid! But he couldn't let go. He didn't want to let go. For the first time in his life, he let the emotion control him rather than his brain. The urge was so strong, he couldn't ignore it. He never had experienced this one, ever. He gripped her by the hair before she had time to react, and pressed his lips to hers. She tasted of strawberries, which was odd considering that they hadn't eaten anything for a while. He felt her hands try to push away, and for a moment he almost thought about letting her get away. He then noticed that she had stopped and he felt her fingers grip his vest._

_Slowly and reluctantly he let go. He pulled away and cleared his throat. "I, uh, I'm going to go test the - uh - satellite feed." He tripped, almost falling but caught his balance. Yeah, stupid move. Really stupid move. He decided a diversion was needed. "Jodi, get up here! In fact everyone up!" The more people between them, the better. He rubbed his forehead. He wasn't going to lie to himself. He had enjoyed it, immensely. He shouldn't have. He frowned. Hadn't he just signed divorce papers four hours ago? He shook his head. He hadn't cheated on Heather, she had been gone for what? Eleven years! No, all he did was hammer the last nail into his coffin, eleven years down the road. She had been asking him to sign the papers for the last ten years. He had just been procrastinating._

_Jodi sensed the electricity of anger in the air, but it was mixed with something else. Casey and Burt were avoiding each other like the plague. She came to the sudden comprehension that something had happened. Jodi cracked a slight smile and went to stand beside Casey. She folded her arms and waited._

"_What Jodi?"_

"_What just happened?"_

_She blinked, and then the evidence flushed on her face. She tried to hide it. "Nothing!" Casey averted her gaze to the growing collection of wires on the roof. She felt her cheeks flush a second time and she cursed._

"_Something did happen! What was it?"_

"_It doesn't concern you!" In fact she was just as shocked by it herself. Hadn't Jodi just told her that he had signed divorce papers today? What makes someone kiss a complete stranger on the day they sign their own divorce papers? It didn't make sense. Still the story was that he and his estranged wife had been separated for over ten years. Once this little sideshow was over, she would go back to campus and never come back. What he had just done wasn't the man he was. It would be idiotic for her to think anything more about it. It was the heat of the moment, the idea that it could be the last time any of them breathed the air around them. It would be nonsense to think it had meant anything to him. But man! The man could really kiss!_

"_Casey! Come on! I'll keep a secret, I'm good at that. I won't broadcast it! Honest, I swear!"_

_Casey frowned. She didn't know if she could trust this girl. It seemed as though Jodi was trying to throw the two of them together. She didn't want to add fuel to her match-making fire. But in this instance she needed someone to talk to, someone of the same sex. "Alright, but keep your voice down." She glanced in Burt's direction to make sure he wasn't watching. Casey whispered to Jodi. "It's crazy! I mean I don't even know why it crossed his mind. Why he even did it! He kissed me!" She put her finger up and gave her and admonishing stare as the Jodi's eyes went wide. The grin on the woman's face just got bigger and bigger. "Crap, I knew I shouldn't have said anything. Keep it quiet."_

"_That's great!"_

"_What? Are you insane? Is everyone in Perfection crazy?"_

"_We are not insane, we are eccentric!" Jack thrust a wire down on the roof in front of him when the whole building shook._

_Casey looked up at Burt, who had grabbed hold of the short wall to stop from falling over the edge. He looked at Casey and yelled over to her. "It's Blanco. He can feel our vibrations, he just can't find us."_

"_I kind of figured." For the moment, the kiss became an item to deal with later. "Let's get this up and running. Hopefully this should also keep him away as well as the others."_

"_Well, we know we got rid of two. It's just a question of how many more there are out there." Burt huffed. There was a nervousness about him that she hadn't noticed before. Almost like he was guarding his actions around her. She wrinkled her brow in confusion._

_He turned away from her and continued to work. "Ready?"_

"_Flip the switch."_

_As soon as Burt started the equipment Blanco screamed a holy terror of a sound, and retreated into the hills. Casey followed his dust trail. "Wow, that was fast! Okay it works! Now we can all sleep in peace. Jodi, did you find any sleeping bags?"_

"_Yeah, but you're not going to like this!" She held up two sacks. "They are extra-larges, but these are it!"_

_Burt called out sleeping bag assignments before anyone else could claim them. "Nancy and Mindy get one, and you two girls get the other. Go on, get comfortable."_

_Casey realized then that he really was a teddy bear in disguise. She watched him hunker down in a corner and shift his ball cap over his eyes. Jack went and put himself behind the generator, trying to keep warm from the hot exhaust._


	13. Chapter 13

Reluctant Interview

By Pen4Nik

Disclaimer: "Tremors" is not owned by me, but by Stampede Entertainment, Universal Studios, and their affiliates. No copyright infringement is intended. But I would love for Stampede to use this plot for a Tremors 6 Script! LOL

Burt woke up feeling warm. He slowly sat up groaning. It had been a long time since he had slept on a hard surface. His bones cracked as he sat in an upright position. He looked around. He then heard a voice next to him as he turned off the alarm on his watch.

"Is there coffee made?" He did a double take. On one side of him slept Jack, on the other Casey was rubbing her eyes in the sleeping bag.

Burt panicked at the closeness. "What on earth? I thought I told you to have Jodi share it with you."

"We were, but you were shivering in your sleep and Jack couldn't sleep because he was too cold. Jodi was invited to share the other bag with Nancy and Mindy. Quit your whining. Nothing happened, at least not between you and I. You and Jack, well that's another story." She snorted at the joke. She rolled her eyes, and she was about to respond when both Burt and Jack responded.

"Haha, very funny!" Jack lifted his cowboy hat and looked at Burt, and both men let out a strained chuckle.

"You better be careful Burt, laughing is contagious, you know!" Casey smiled a wicked smirk and walked away. "Well, the system worked, now if we could just figure out how to make it cover a larger area, you could successfully keep El Blanco and the others out of town!"

Burt stood up and adjusted his camouflage pants. He shook his head. "But what about offspring? Shreikers and Assblasters from Version 1.0 were difficult enough to get rid of. How are we going to know how to take care of the mutated ones?"

Casey turned to look at Burt with an odd looking smile on her face. "Thanks, Burt! Thank you very much! Graboid2.0. It's perfect."

Jack snorted. "That makes them sound like a computer program."

"But it fits. They are just a different version from the first. I like it."

Burt rubbed his chin. "I like it, too. Version2.0 fits perfectly. And I'm sure this is all going to go in the book?" He frowned. She would end up leaving to do her book and thesis after this was all over. He stuck himself out on a limb that was now breaking off the trunk and he was going to go down with it. When would he learn that he was not built to be in a relationship. He wasn't good at it, even with Heather. She had been the one to initiate it all. He frowned. "Okay, so now what's the plan?"

Casey held up the rifle. "Seek and destroy. A dead Graboid is the only kind of Graboid I want. With the exception of El Blanco of course."

"And no government help Nancy!" Burt turned to look at the older woman.

"Duh! I've learned my lesson." Nancy gave him a dirty look, which was followed by a sigh of indignation. She hoped that Casey would eventually come up with a plan to get rid of the beasts once and for all.

"Alright Casey, you're the scientist, what's your suggestion?"

She gave Burt a long stare before speaking. She stammered in surprise. "You - you're asking me?"

Burt drawled. "In Nancy's wise wisdom, duh!"

"Haha, Burt! Real funny!" Nancy threw back the sleeping bag cover and got up.

"Well, first thing is first. We need some kind of trap to determine how many we have left. And pray that we are still within the twenty-four hour window. Kill them before the metamorphose."

"What kind of trap?"

Casey sighed. Burt wasn't going to like this one either. "Live bait. Someone needs to go out there and wait."

"No way! I've got a better idea. We shut off our loud-speaker and watch for approaching dust trails. Minus El Blanco out and we have our number!"

Casey frowned. "Fine, we'll try it your way first. But one question Burt."

"What's that?"

"Who goes out there, when that plan fails."

Burt thought for a moment, not wanting to admit there was a good chance his idea wouldn't work, but he wasn't going to let her know that. "We'll discuss that when it comes up." He barked out orders. Each person took a ledge and watched the ground around the store. "I'm shutting it down." Minutes ticked by and everyone continued to watch.

Casey shook her head. "I knew this wouldn't work." She looked at her watch. Fifteen minutes had gone by and there were no dust trails. "I told you Burt, this wasn't -." She felt panic rise up in her gut. "Oh God, Burt! Where's Burt!"

They all turned around to watch Burt run into the street.

"He's certifiable! The man is going to get himself killed." She watched him grab a metal drum and stood it on its end. "Oh he is nuts!"

"Casey, you need to get in his truck! Now!" Jack looked at her with fear in his eyes.

"Why, what's he doing?"

"He's going to let one of the them swallow him in the drum!" He waved his arms frantically. "It will take too long to explain. Metal shields their stomach acids. We need a - a - chainsaw. Hurry up!" He grabbed Casey by the lapel of her shirt. "Let's go! We have to get the worm to follow the truck!"

Burt was turning out to be the best decision for her interview segment. He was strange and colorful - perfect reading material for the mass public. "Is he always like this?"

"Yeah. This is bad, this is really bad."


	14. Chapter 14

Reluctant Interview

By Pen4Nik

Disclaimer: "Tremors" is not owned by me, but by Stampede Entertainment, Universal Studios, and their affiliates. No copyright infringement is intended. But I would love for Stampede to use this plot for a Tremors 6 Script! LOL

Burt saw the dust clouds coming. There were three of them. So that meant only two of them were versions2.0. It would make everything a lot easier. One swerved off, and the other kept barreling forward coming right at him. He climbed into the drum. "Come on you bastard. Fresh meat Hope you're hungry!" He waited in the drum and then he felt the ground give way, and the sound of the beast. It definitely wasn't Blanco. He lit the fuse on the bomb and threw it further down into the stomach cavity. "I hope you have health insurance, cause this is gonna hurt!" He heard the blast, before the concussion vaulted him and the drum up and out of the worm's stomach. It came crashing down on the surface of the ground and he stumbled out.

Casey and Jack came running towards the blast and the left over remains of the worm. "Man these smell worse than version1.0!" Jack covered his nose.

Casey watched in shock as Burt placed his sunglasses on his face. Red blood covered him from head to toe and she placed a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. "Burt, man, you've got balls!"

Burt slowly stood up, shaking from head to toe from the blast. "I'm not doing the next one. Someone else has to volunteer!"

Casey opened her mouth before anyone could argue. "I'm doing it. Give me the drum!"

Burt turned to her and yelled. "Absolutely not! There's only one left. Only Jack and I know which one El Blanco is. Jack, get yourself a bomb, a lighter and a drum."

Jack wasn't about to volunteer. "No way. Not for any amount of money."

"Fine. I guess then I won't be doing a photo op, or sign autographs, or do weapon demonstrations for your tour business."

"Hold it there a minute. For how long?"

"Indefinite. Two tours a day, no more. There are other obligations I need to take care of in the valley, plus competitions from time to time."

"Done deal! Shake on it?"

"I'll do you one better, we'll write up a contract when this is all over. Besides I don't think you will want to shake my hand right now. Entrails, you know!" Burt smiled at Jack. "Hurry, the other one is coming back."

Casey frowned. "Don't I get a vote here?"

Both men answered in unison. "No!"

She gruffly grumbled and abruptly hugged her stomach. "Killjoys! Why not?"

"No woman is going to get in a barrel and get vaulted out of the ground twenty feet in the air! Not in my town! Not going to happen!"

"But Burt, you know me. You know I'm not one of those dead-weight kind of girls! Come on, man! I named them! I should get to participate!" Casey growled. "Jack, tell him I can do this!"

Burt answered before Jack could. And he should have kept his mouth shut. "Damn it Casey, just shut up. I don't want to lose another woman out here! It's bad enough that Miguel, Nestor and a few other good friends of mine were lost to these - things! I will not have you dying on me! Got that? Not get your butt back up on that roof!"

Casey went to retort, but Burt grabbed her by the shoulders and began walking her towards the market. He then slapped her on the butt and sent her on her way. "Now go and don't argue with me anymore! Women! They just don't listen!" He gurgled frustration through a clenched jaw. He looked out down the street. The dust trail was moving in. "Alright, lure it in by making noise, get in the barrel. You will feel the barrel move under you, light and throw it down below the bottom of it. The explosion will actually sling-shot you out."

"I don't know Burt! This is a little nutty, don't you think? Even for you!"

"It was a spur of the moment decision when I did it. I didn't think it would work, but it did Just trust me on this. These guys are an extra twenty feet longer, their stomach's are bigger, plenty of room to get the bomb between the barrel and the worm."

"Okay! Do me a favor?"

"What's that?"

"If for some odd reason this doesn't work? Use your truck?"

He arched his eyebrows in comprehension. "Fine. Gotcha covered!" He quickly looked at himself. "Well, sort of."

Jack just rolled his eyes as he took the bomb from Burt's extended hand. Burt made his way to his truck as he heard Jack hollering for the beast to come get him. The dust cloud sped up and came up directly beneath Jack, swallowing the barrel in mere seconds. Burt started the engine, hoping to distract the worm. He blasted the radio and began driving. Behind him he saw the explosion and the barrel vaulted and fell into the truck bed. Jack was stumbled out of the barrel.

"Oooh-ee! That was some ride. I should call Grady! I'm sure he's looking for a new idea for a ride!" Jack pulled himself into the seat beside Burt and sniffed the air. Both men just sat in silence, staring out at the dead worms that littered the street. Covered in blood, he laughed. "What stinks? You or me?" Both men laughed.


	15. Chapter 15

Reluctant Interview

By Pen4Nik

Disclaimer: "Tremors" is not owned by me, but by Stampede Entertainment, Universal Studios, and their affiliates. No copyright infringement is intended. But I would love for Stampede to use this plot for a Tremors 6 Script! LOL

Casey watched Burt pull out the buried geophone and checked the battery pack. It had been weeks since version2.0 made their appearance. She didn't think they would see the last of the animals. She was sure that DNA of Graboids would only continue to change at a rapid pace. But for now she would enjoy the peace and quiet of Perfection Valley and the town. She was most enjoying the time she spent with Burt. She was beginning to learn all his little secrets. The book, she knew would be a best seller. She opened the truck door.

Burt looked up. "Casey, what did I tell you? Shut the door. Stay in the truck!"

"No, you can't tell me what to do anymore! I'm not your kid, I'm your partner in crime." She laughed at that. "I'm your Robin."

"Batman. Adam West."

She feigned fainting. "Holy Lord! You know Batman?"

"Well, the old television show." Burt smirked. "I always liked Batman. I went as Batman once - for Halloween." He looked up at her, squinting to keep the sunlight out of his eyes. He put his sunglasses back on. He adjusted the ballcap that rested on his head, and stood up. "That's the last one."

"I'm partial to James Boond, 007."

"Never watched those, but I read the books. Isn't he the one that always gets the girl, and it's always a different girl in every one of them?"

She thought about that for a moment. "Yeah, he is a little bit of a man-slut, isn't he?"

He snorted at her comment. "So why would you be partial to him?"

"Well, because I always thought he was the perfect gentleman. He was always proper, even if it was for ulterior motives. I don't know - something about a secret agent, in a tuxedo. There's a mystery about it. Much like our friend out there."

"Blanco is like the suave, debonair James Bond?"

"No, the mystery part." She shrugged her shoulders. She watched the barren landscape pass by her window as Burt drove them back to his bunker. "I think some part of me knows that we will never truly know everything about them."

Burt entered his security code on the handle of the door. "I think you may be right in that. I mean you could never get close enough to study them. And the only way to study their insides is if one is dead. Which means we won't understand Blanco out there until he passes his expiration date." He placed his cap on the table, and saw the manilla envelop. "That terd!" He was about ready to shred it when he noticed the return address. "Oh, never mind, it's for you. From the - government." He frowned. Her grant money. She excitedly opened the envelop. A frown and angry tears passed over her face. He could tell it was upsetting news. "What did it say?"

"It states that studying graboids and their reason for existence isn't a high priority, so they aren't giving me the money." She threw the envelop and it sailed across his kitchen. He watched as she let her head fall to the countertop.

Burt frowned. "It's really important to you, isn't it? Why them, of all creatures? Why would you want to study them?"

She fingered the dismantled hand gun in front of her. She picked up the barrel and ran the cloth along it slowly. "Because time forgot about them. I mean, haven't you ever wondered why they are still here? What's their purpose? Why God would choose such a beast to survive a meteor shower, or the ice ages? Does that make any sense to you?"

He shrugged. "No it doesn't. I'll grant you that. But think about what you are doing? Understanding them, I don't know, to me that's a suicide mission. Anyway, come on. You need to take your mind off that. I have a new toy!"

"Oh goody!" She went out back and her mouth dropped open, her laughter coming in short bursts. "Oh my God, Burt. Why on earth would you need this?"

"Why not? The military was going to scrap it, so I paid them a pretty penny for it. It doesn't work, and the turret mount doesn't fire anymore. It's more for decoration than anything else."

She laughed as she watched him climb up into the tank. "Burt, you are one crazy man! This is one interesting lawn ornament. But then again, I'm a little crazy too! Step aside I want to check this baby out myself."

"It's tight quarters in here. Not a lot of room."

"Well, at least it's quiet when it's closed up." She leaned back against the cockpit panel and closed her eyes. "This would be perfect to come and write my book." She frowned and sighed. "I guess there won't be a book now, I won't have the money to finance it. I was counting on the grant money. Shame, Jodi's not going to like it!"

"I have a solution. You want to hear it?"

"Sure, why not? Burt Gummer always has a solution for everything!"

He grabbed her hands and pulled her back towards him. "I'll finance it." He shrugged his shoulders. "It would be advantageous. I did promise you an interview in exchange for the awesome engine upgrade that I now have in my truck." He gave a crooked grin.

"I have no way of paying you back for the loan."

"I have another idea for a payment plan."

"Oh you do, do you?" She sucked in air when she felt him nibble at her neck. "What are you doing Mr. Gummer?"

"I thought I would just go with the flow, Miss Stamp. People keep telling me I'm too uptight. I'm beginning to think they are right."

"Then you wouldn't be Burt Gummer." She then giggled.

He put his hands in her hair, and pressed his lips to hers again. A few minutes later as they were both gasping for breath, he asked a question. "Why do you always taste of strawberries?"

She laughed. "It's strawberry flavored lip gloss. I have a bad habit of licking my lips, I figured it might as well taste -." Her last word was muffled against his mouth. She then thought to herself that maybe her trip out here wasn't just an accident. Maybe it wasn't just coincidence. Maybe she had a purpose here in Perfection. And it was just that, perfection.


End file.
